Conrad Ecklie
Conrad Ecklie Biographical information Born''Unknown'' Age''65'' Gender''Male'' Status'' Alive City'' Las Vegas, Nevada Alias'' * Conrad * Ecklie '' Height'' 6'0'' Hair color'' *Brown (Formerly) *Grey (Currently) '' Eye color'' *Blue '' Skin color''Pale'' Portrait by''Marc Vann'' Occupation Job'' Sheriff of LVPD Rank''Sheriff'' Specialty''N/A'' Family information Family members'' * 3 unnamed ex-wives * Morgan Brody (Daughter) '' Affiliation Occupation'' * Las Vegas Crime Lab Day Supervisor (Formerly) * Under Sheriff of LVPD (Formerly) * Sheriff of LVPD (Currently) '' Loyalty'' *Morgan Brody *Las Vegas Team '' Conrad Ecklie is the Sheriff of Clark County, thus being the chief officer of the Las Vegas Metropolitan Police Department. Background Ecklie was formerly the Day Shift Supervisor at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. He was promoted to Assistant Lab Director in the beginning of Season 5. He was then promoted to Undersheriff in season nine after Jeffrey McKeen was arrested for the murder of Warrick Brown, and later promoted to Sheriff in season 13. Despite Ecklie's new position within the Las Vegas Police Department, Ecklie has been known to dust off his Crime Scene Kit and work in the field when the situation warrants it. Personality Ecklie is known for his strict adherence to regulations. In the early episodes, Ecklie appears to be quite ambitious and career-minded and a vigorous self-promoter and has received praise from senior city and county officials on several occasions. In later seasons, Ecklie becomes more likeable and becomes more involved in the CSIs' work, especially during season twelve when his daughter, Morgan, gets a job at the crime lab as a CSI. Early Life Although Ecklie's personal life is hardly touched on throughout his sporadic appearances, it was revealed in the season 2 episode, Anatomy of a Lye, that he had bought a Mercedes from Gil Grissom five years prior. In later seasons, Ecklie's daughter from his past marriage, Morgan Brody, appears. In season 12, she gets a job at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Season Twelve In the season finale, Homecoming, Conrad is shot in the abdomen by Earl Witson, a man working for Jeffrey McKeen as payback for shooting and killing his son in self-defense during an operation. He survived the shot and left the hospital in Code Blue Plate Special even though he is still in pain. Relationships Ecklie and night shift supervisor Gil Grissom have a very rocky relationship throughout the series, with Grissom claiming Ecklie is more concerned with advancement than evidence and Ecklie maintaining that Grissom shows favoritism toward his subordinates. In part to spite Grissom, Ecklie split the nightshift CSI team in the middle of season 5 and made Catherine Willows the swing shift supervisor, ignoring her repeated requests for transfer to days. Despite that animosity, Ecklie put aside all differences in the season 5 finale Grave Danger and helped the team locate and rescue a kidnapped Nick Stokes. Grissom's animosity toward Ecklie is shared by several other members of the night shift, including Sara Sidle who was nearly fired for insubordination when she yelled at Ecklie in a moment of anger. Catherine Willows, though not an admirer of Ecklie's, has criticized Grissom on several occasions because his indifference to office politics has allowed the more ambitious Ecklie to advance beyond him. * Grissom and Ecklie * Catherine and Ecklie * Sara and Ecklie * Morgan and Ecklie Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Police Department Personnel Category:Males Category:Ecklie Family